Talk:Dyspo
Cat or Rabbit Greetings, Everyone including me think this fighter is member of Beerus-es race but more i look at him more im starting too think he looks similar too beerus just he looks kinda like rabbit so he may not be cat at all. nose looks kinda small plus it kinda reminds me of rabbits nose so we need better picture of him probably from side or angle. What do you think? Lovec1990 (talk) 17:32, February 10, 2017 (UTC) I hope we find out WHY IN OTHERWORLD He STRONGLY Resembles Beerus!!!! Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 23:38, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Can somebody explain why in the world this article based just in suppositions is allowed and the article I created some time ago about the new power up of Krillin was just deleted? I even showed sources from japanese sites stating that everything I posted was ok, but it was deleted anyway. The admins of this wiki are quite irresponsible and arbitrary, I'm really mad about this. KishinZoro177 (talk) 03:34, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Because Krillin's New "Power Up" Is Just Good Ki Control. It Has No Real Name, Nor Proof That Its An Actual Form. Bob1200 (talk) 04:47, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding me? --KishinZoro177 (talk) 05:35, March 6, 2017 (UTC) No, That's What It Was. Its Just Ki Control, Similar To What Goku And Vegeta Did With Whis. Bob1200 (talk) 22:47, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Bob1200 and can't just the article be edited instead of being completetly deleted, there exists a page for the Super Saiyan beyond God that is practically the same, and I repeat again, the name of the technique/form or whatever you want to call it was said clearly by Master Roshi, Muga no Ryoiki, google it, it is based on the buddhism, it's similar to the illumination. --KishinZoro177 (talk) 00:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :KishinZoro177, would you mind pointing out the "suppositions" that this article is based on? I see no speculation here at all. — 02:54, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Final Chidori, the name of this article was Pride Trooper (Beerus' race), unless you are part of the production team of Dragon Ball Super you have no information that the character is from Beerus' race. In fact, we have no information of anything about this character, we don't even know if he is a Pride Trooper or if he is male we just assume it. --KishinZoro177 (talk) 00:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::The original name of the article was "Unnamed Fighter (Tournament of Power)" before being (wrongly) changed multiple times. I agree with you, claiming that he/she is a part of Beerus' race this early on would be speculation. He/she appears in the intro alongside the Pride Troopers and wears their uniform, so we can be a bit more sure that he/she is a Pride Trooper themself. You're correct about the unknown gender and I've went through and fixed the article so it contains no gender-exclusive pronouns until we find out if the Pride Trooper is male or female. It's very likely a male, but there's no telling with cat-aliens haha. Please rest assured, I'm not arbitrarily making decisions to keep/remove articles. — 00:57, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Family Even If This Guy Is From Beerus/Champa's Race, Can We Really Call Them Family? That's Like Saying Goku And Vegeta Are Family. Bob1200 (talk) 04:52, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Dyspo's power Frieza never implies or says that Dyspo's power is no threat to him after he attacks him on his Super Light Speed Mode. To imply that is just the headcanon of stubborn wiki users. Also, the time when Frieza says that Dyspo's power is no threat to him is before he is punched and overwhelmed. It's just arrogance on Frieza's part. EdgarDom (talk) 15:39, January 26, 2018 (UTC) *Frieza senses his energy when he goes into the mode and says in terms of power he is no threat, Dyspo then proceeds to overwhelm Frieza with his speed.--Neffyarious (talk) 17:24, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Dyspo Light speed? Name Change https://twitter.com/dragonballsuper/status/1054360467894947840 Confirms his name has been changed to Dispo I tried to change it but I can't. WARMACHINEROXX3 9:12, 28/10/2018 (EDT)